OneSided Love
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Bagaimana bila kau mulai menyukai seseorang yang telah menyukai orang lain, dan bahkan kemungkinan besarnya adalah orang yang disukainya adalah sahabatmu sendiri? IchiHina fanfic. This story based on a comic with the same title. One of "the last fic" from ruki4062jo. RnR?


Mungkin, dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Kupandangi pemuda itu—yang duduk diam di dalam perpustakaan—dan samar mendengar mendengar Kuchiki-san bertanya, "Lho, Hinamori, tidak pulang?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku menjawab, "Tidak, hari ini aku menjaga perpustakaan."

"Ah iya, hari ini hari selasa!" serunya.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kuchiki-san juga ada kegiatan klub, bukan?"

Dia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pergi, ya," katanya lalu mulai melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan padaku—yang tentu saja kubalas dengan lambaian juga.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, mengambil sebuah buku dan duduk di tempat penjaga perpustakaan.

Sebagai anggota Osis, tiap selasa, sepulang sekolah aku bertugas menjaga perpustakaan. Karena aku sangat suka buku dan perpustakaan, aku sangat menikmati tugas ini.

Lagipula—

Sedikit kualihkan perhatianku dari buku di hadapanku.

—akhir-akhir ini ada orang yang menarik perhatianku.

One-Sided Love

Bleach © Tite Kubo

One-Sided Love © Yoshinaga Yuu. Sebuah cerita komik dari komik berjudul sama. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah dan tambahkan, termasuk bagian kalimat percakapan dan tentunya, POV Hinamori.

**xxx**

Hinamori Momo Fic. IchiHina Fic.

1st Person POV. AU. _Maybe, _Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Sudah ketiga kalinya dia datang kemari.

Rambutnya berwarna _orange_ dan matanya tampak sayu—bukan ciri-ciri orang yang suka melewatkan waktu di perpustakaan.

Dia selalu duduk di bangku itu—bangku yang sama sejak kemarin—dan tatapannya lebih lama terarah ke luar jendela dibanding dengan dia menatap buku di hadapannya.

Kualihkan pandanganku kembali pada buku di hadapanku—walau pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh sosok pemuda yang kini ada di dalam ruang perpustakaan yang sama denganku.

Aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin, dia ke sini untuk memandangi orang yang disukainya.

Saat kembali kulirik ke arahnya, tampak ia berusaha menahan silau dari cahaya matahari yang menembus ke dalam perpustakaan. Segera aku berdiri dan menutup beberapa jendela dengan gorden—membuatnya menoleh padaku.

"Te-tenang saja, jendela di sana tidak akan kututup," kataku cepat. "Tapi… apa sinar mataharinya tidak membuatmu silau?"

Mulanya dia hanya diam, namun akhirnya ia bergumam, "Agak… tapi, dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Kulihat sekali lagi, ia menatap keluar jendela.

Saat aku ikut menengok ke luar, kudapati sebuah klub yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Klub tenis.

Jangan-jangan—

"Orang yang kau sukai anggota klub tenis, ya?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Dan saat aku menoleh, aku tidak bisa menahan panik melihat raut wajahnya yang seketika berubah.

Gawat.

"Eh… ngg… soalnya kau sering tersenyum sambil melihat keluar jendela. Jadi, kupikir kau sedang mengamati orang yang kau sukai," jawabku cepat.

Wajah pemuda itu mendadak memerah, dan ia hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya serta menundukkan kepalanya. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Bukankah aku tidak boleh mencampuri urusan orang lain dengan seenaknya?

"A-aku—"

"Menjijikan, ya?" tanyanya—masih dengan menutup wajahnya, walau kepalanya sudah mulai terangkat kembali.

"Eh?"

"Hanya bisa melihat saja."

Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti. Namun, saat kucerna kalimatnya itu, aku sedikit-sedikit sudah bisa memahami. Ternyata, dia tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang disukainya dan hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Ti-tidak kok," kataku. "Menurutku, pasti senang rasanya walau kau hanya bisa melihatnya saja. Aku jadi iri dengan orang yang kau sukai itu."

Hening sejenak. Namun akhirnya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

**xxx**

Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku yang kikuk dengan lelaki—dengan kata lain, jarang bergaul dengan lelaki—baru menyadari adanya lelaki seperti dia.

Kubuka pintu perpustakaan dan melihatnya yang sedang membaca dengan serius buku di hadapannya. Syukurlah dia datang. Aku sempat khawatir ia tidak akan datang lagi, setelah aku mengetahui tujuan kemari kemarin.

Kuambil beberapa buku di atas meja dan berjalan ke raknya masing-masing. Inilah tugas penjaga perpustakaan—merapikan buku-buku yang lupa dikembalikan ke tempatnya lagi dan buku yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh beberapa murid.

Aku mengambil sebuah buku dan berusaha menaruhnya di rak yang berada di atas. Namun, sebelum aku sempat menaruhnya, buku itu justru terjatuh dan menimpa kepalaku dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa meringis dan mengambil buku yang terjatuh itu sambil mengeluhkan tinggi badanku yang tidak memadai ini.

"Kau tidak apa?" kudengar suara yang tidak asing dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Kurosaki-kun.

"Harusnya kau menggunakan tangga," komentarnya.

Ya, harusnya—seandainya aku tahu dimana pengurus Osis yang dulu menjaga perpustakaan menaruh tangganya.

Dia melangkah mendekatiku dan mengambil buku yang barusan terjatuh, kemudian dia meletakkan buku tersebut di rak tinggi itu. "Di sini, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Kurosaki-kun tinggi sekali—mungkin karena aku selalu melihatnya duduk, aku jadi tidak tahu bahwa dia setinggi ini.

Saat dia memandangku, entah kenapa, wajahku sepertinya memerah begitu saja. Segera kutundukkan kepalaku dan melihat setumpuk buku di dalam genggamanku.

"Biar kubantu merapikan," katanya.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Kalau berdua akan lebih cepat," selanya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku lagi dan menaruhnya di rak tinggi di hadapanku.

Mendadak aku jadi merasa gugup berada di sampingnya.

"Orang yang disukai Kurosaki-kun, seperti apa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba—bahkan sebelum aku sadar aku akan bertanya seperti.

Tampak ia berhenti menaruh buku-buku dan memandangku kaget. "Hah?"

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Lagi-lagi, aku mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Bisa-bisa Kurosaki-kun tidak akan pergi kemari lagi karena terus kurecoki dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"A-aku hanya penasaran, karena Kurosaki-kun terlihat sangat menyukainya," sekilas, aku melihatnya menunduk. Apa aku sudah mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Maaf, lupakan saja. Ini memang bukan urusanku," kataku cepat—berharap itu akan memperbaiki apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku segera berbalik dan menaruh sebuah buku di tempatnya.

"Dia murid kelas X-D."

Eh?

Aku menoleh, dan hanya mendapatinya mengambil beberapa buku dan menaruhnya di tempat yang sama.

Kelas D? Bukannya itu kelasku?

Murid kelas D, anggota klub tenis… lho, berarti orang yang sesuai dengan petunjuk itu….

**xxx**

"Latihan tenis kemarin berat sekali. Kakiku sampai pegal." Samar kudengar suara Kuchiki-san yang berbicara padaku.

"Hinamori?"

"Ah! Sudah dekat pertandingan, ya?" responku. Astaga, ini karena pikiranku terlalu penuh dengan ini-itu.

"Tapi, karena hari minggu ini ekskul diliburkan, aku mau pergi nonton," katanya dengan semangat. "Sudah lama aku tidak kencan."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Ya, Kuchiki Rukia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan berdasarkan petunjuk yang ada, Kuchiki-sanlah orang yang disukai Kurosaki-kun.

Sebaiknya, aku memberitahukan Kurosaki-kun soal ini. Aku menghela napas berat. Pasti Kurosaki-kun akan kecewa.

**xxx**

Kurosaki-kun tidak datang.

Kulirik tempatnya biasa duduk dan jam dinding secara bergantian. Padahal biasanya Kurosaki-kun selalu datang lebih cepat dariku. Ya, tidak mungkin juga dia selalu kemari.

Kududuki tempatnya biasa duduk dan menaruh kepalaku di atas meja. Entah kenapa aku menjadi agak mengantuk—mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kurosaki-kun, aku mulai bosan karena tidak ada bisa diajak bicara.

**xxx**

Kelopak mataku perlahan membuka. Sedetik, dua detik. Detik selanjutnya, aku segera mengangkat kepalaku dan mengucek kedua mataku. Astaga, aku tertidur.

Saat aku mendongak, tampak seorang pemuda yang berpangku pada tangan kirinya memandangku sambil tersenyum tipis. Itu Kurosaki-kun.

Kusadari—dan aku menyangkal di saat yang sama—kalau wajahku sepertinya memerah melihat senyumnya. Apa yang sudah terjadi denganku?

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun kukira tidak datang," ujarku—berusaha bertingkah senormal mungkin.

"Tadi agak terlambat, aku harus piket tadi."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kulihat jaket putih yang biasa digunakannya kini terpakai padaku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil jaket tersebut dan memberikannya pada Kurosaki-kun, "Terima kasih. Aku jadi merepotkanmu," kataku.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menerima jaket tersebut, lalu memakainya kembali. Namun, senyumannya masih belum hilang.

Aku teringat, Kurosaki-kun harus tahu tentang Kuchiki-san. Cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tidak akan disambut, akan lebih baik kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya dan menyerah.

Aku ingin dia menyerah.

Aku sadar, dalam waktu yang singkat ini, aku mulai menyukainya. Aku tahu, menyukai seseorang tidak bisa secepat itu, tapi aku hanya menyadari, bahwa aku tidak ingin dia bersama orang lain.

"Kurosaki-kun," dia menoleh, "sebenarnya, ada yang—"

Saat itu juga, ponselku bergetar—membuatku harus menghentikan ucapanku dan mengambilnya. Kulihat tulisan yang terpampang dengan jelas di layar ponselku.

_Kuchiki-san calling._

Alisku terangkat. Tidak biasanya Kuchiki-san menelepon di jam-jam seperti ini. Aku segera mengangkat telepon tersebut dan berkata, "_Moshi-moshi_."

"_Halo, Hinamori? Kau masih di perpustakaan?"_

"Ya, aku masih di sini."

"_Setelah ekskul, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Aku ingin bicara."_

Bicara?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"_Kekasihku memutuskanku."_

**xxx**

"Katanya dia menyukai orang lain." Kulihat Kuchiki-san yang berusaha menghapus air mata di pelupuknya. "Sudah kuduga, ada yang salah dengannya. Ternyata akhirnya harus jadi begini."

Aku terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepalaku.

Maaf Kuchiki-san. Pada saat kau sedang sedih, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah Kurosaki-kun. Aku takut bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku harus memberitahunya kalau dia masih memiliki kesempatan, bukan?

**xxx**

"Dia tidak datang."

Untuk saat itu, aku bersyukur saat tidak melihat siapa pun di dalam perpustakaan. Aku sadar, aku tidak ingin bertemu Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak ingin jujur dengannya—aku belum siap untuk jujur dengannya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang dan aku pikir, aku perlu memperjuangkan hal yang satu ini.

"Tidak jadi masuk?"

Aku tersentak dan dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang. Kudapati Kurosaki-kun yang memandangku dengan bingung.

Namun, sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa, ia sudah lebih dulu berkata sesuatu. "Aku… sempat berpikir untuk tidak datang lagi ke sini."

Eh?

Apa?

"Aku ingin segera menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusuka. Jadi—"

"Jangan!" aku menyela perkataannya—membuatnya kaget dan menatapku bingung. "Itu masih terlalu cepat. Dia tidak akan menerima perasaanmu—kau tidak melakukan apa-apa selama ini, kan? Kau hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan, kan?"

Detik kemudian, aku sadar, apa yang telah kuucapkan sudah lewat dari apa yang harusnya kuucapkan. Aku mengucapkan hal yang salah.

"Kau benar."

Ia berbalik dan berkata, "Maaf, aku pulang saja." Sosoknya mulai melangkah pergi hingga akhirnya menghilang di ujung koridor.

Kusadari, air mata mengalir pelan di pipiku. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar seumur hidupku

Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?

Padahal Kurosaki-kun sangat menyukai gadis itu, kenapa aku menghalanginya?

Aku curang. Seharusnya, kalau ingin dia tidak bersama orang lain, aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku. Seharusnya itu yang kulakukan, bukan menghalanginya menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis lain. Seharusnya aku bisa mengesampingkan egoku.

Hanya memandangi dari jauh, bukankah aku juga melakukan hal yang sama?

Aku segera berlari mengejarnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mengubur perasaannya hanya karena perkataanku tadi.

Saat aku berbelok di koridor tersebut, kulihat Kurosaki-kun yang menuruni tangga. "Tunggu!"

Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Tadi, aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku sadar, tiap kali teringat tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kesepian. Aku sadar, aku hanya menjadi penghalangmu. Aku yakin, Kurosaki-kun pasti bisa. Perasaan Kurosaki-kun pasti akan terbalaskan—"

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Karena, Kurosaki-kun kini memelukku—di saat aku belum menyelesaikan semua kalimatku. Namun, dia mampu membuatku terdiam dan melupakan kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidah.

"A-apa—?"

"Orang yang kusukai adalah kau."

Aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Aku pergi ke perpustakaan karena ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi, aku tidak berani mengajakmu bicara," ujarnya lirih. "Aku benci diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa memandangimu saja. Tapi, ternyata kau tidak meremehkanku sikapku, aku merasa senang saat itu."

Aku tidak tahu harus menangis atau melompat karena terlalu gembira.

"Tunggu. Bukankah kau menyukai Kuchiki-san?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan balas memandangku bingung. "Kuchiki siapa?"

"Kuchiki-san, anggota klub tenis."

"Aku tidak kenal."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Bukannya kau menyukai seseorang dari klub tenis?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, itu hanya kesimpulanmu sendiri."

Apa?

Dia memandangku bingung, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Wajar saja kalau kau salah paham. Sini, ikut aku sebentar."

Ia menarik lengangku dan membawaku kembali ke depan perpustakaan. Saat kami berdua akan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, aku bergumam pelan, "Tapi kamu selalu memandang keluar jendela."

Ia berhenti melangkah dan kembali memandangku. "Cobalah kau duduk di tempatku biasa duduk."

Aku hanya mengangguk—walau berbagai macam pertanyaan masih menumpuk di dalam benakku. Aku segera berjalan dan duduk di tempat biasanya duduk—rasanya sama saja. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Aku merasa semakin bingung.

Kulihat Kurosaki-kun duduk di tempat biasanya aku duduk.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari sana?" dia balik bertanya.

Eh?

Aku menoleh—memandang ke jendela seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini.

"_Tapi, dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."_

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Kurasakan wajahku yang memerah lagi. Ternyata… ini yang selama ini dipandangi oleh Kurosaki-kun.

Aku pun kini sudah melihat dengan jelas—

—seseorang yang duduk menghadap jendela, di balik meja penjaga perpustakaan dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Saya gagal T.T padahal kalau di komik itu, penggambaran suasananya lebih nyata… dan saya gagal menyalurkan semua itu di dalam fic ini (pundung di pojokan). Maaf bila ada typo, akomodasi mata saya semakin menurun sehingga tidak terlalu bisa mencari kesalahan kata di fic ini =_=

Baiklah, mungkin ini akan menjadi salah satu dari fic terakhir yang akan saya publish sebelum saya setotal-totalnya keluar dari FFN, tapi lihat saja nanti(?)

Okelah..

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
